Lost & Fallen
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Raven learns that not all dragons are heartless cruel bustards for when she meets a certain dragon by the name of Syor she learns of his defeat in battle and of his kind and gentle hearted nature.


Disclaimer-Looks like I need one of these. Okay I don't own teen titans and this is for sure my story because I came up with it okay I used a dragon's name from the Dragonhenge book by Bob Eggleton and John Grant but I have my reasons for that to and I even tell you about the dragon he is named after so don't give me crap.

Chapter1: Gateway to Heaven:

While Gothem city slept and while all evil vanished for the night so that the heroes may rest something happen that night something that would change the course of history forever.

For when the heroes slept under the watchful of the night sky guardians one hero refused to sleep she would not let her tiredness get to her for she was stranger then all off the illness combined.

The great ones both greater and lesser said that she was a goddess of gods and they worshiped her with out her consent or knowing and this hero this goddess of gods went by the name of the great protector of earth her name is Raven.

Raven sat on the tower's steel roof in meditation for she was trying to brake through the barrier of mind and spirit.

There was many things that she understood and did not know much about and one of those things was the gateway to heaven.

A silver door made up of a stars, this gateway was located somewhere overhead of Gothem city.

But to all Raven's knowledge she could neither find this gateway and even if she did find it she had no clue what lay in wait beyond the doors.

But upon this vary night while Raven sat meditation the gateway to heaven choused to open up.

Raven opened her eyes and look up at the glowing silver gateway to see it open but when I open there came a foul sound of death and pain.

Raven stood up and was about to fly towards the gateway when a something shoot out of the gateway and fell down behind Gothem city.

It was on fire as it fell towards the earth, blue and green flames covered its body while he screamed in pain.

Raven ran to the edge of the tower and jumped over the edge and flow towards the spot where the burning creature had struck.

When she arrived at the spot when she had seen the burning creature struck the ground all she seen was a large hole in t he earth with smoke and flames coming form deep with in the ground.

She approached the smoldering hole and when she peered down into her eyes widened with both Fear, excitement and hate for what she saw deep with in the hole was a young black and silver dragon.

His looked to Raven to be a juvenile dragon in his teens but with dragons it is hard to tell how old they really are until they tell you if they ever do.

Raven bent down and looked closer at the juvenile dragon to see that he had horrid claw marks on his back and on his face and one nasty scar across his left eye.

His eyes looked but Raven could not tell for sure.

To Raven he did not look like a vicious hearted dragon but a kind gentle dragon who had gotten into a fight with a over powering greater dragon who must have won and who must have opened the gate and throw him into Raven world.

Raven decided that he was no threat to her because of the state we was in so bravely she flow down into the depth of the hole to where the dragon lay in pain.

She slowly moved closer to the dragon and she seen that his battle wounds were far worse then she had thought them to be.

When she came up to his head she seen that indeed his eyes were closed but when she stopped in front of his left scared eye he opened it to see who had come to bother him but all he seen was a female human who he never seen before.

He tried to rise himself up which scared Raven but in trying to get up it coursed him for suffering so he fell back down and closed his eyes again with a pain groan.

Raven felt his suffering and in hopes to ease some of his pain she stepped in closer to him and placed her hand as gentle as she could on his face this had been the first time she had touched a dragon.

He winced in pain as Raven slowly moved her hands over the side of his face trying not to cut herself.

Feeling Raven's hands on his face he opened his eyes again and his time he spoke to her.

"Thank you" was all he told her; Raven looked up into his pale blue glowing eyes

"your welcome but when are you thanking me for?" Raven asked him; he let out a long painful sigh before replying.

"For been so kind to him when I feel fear and hatred" Raven know what he meant and yes at first she felt afraid of him and hated him for being a dragon a creature the once had torn her heart in half.

"I must admit when I first saw you laying there in this hole I feared you and hated you for reason that still hurt me but now that I see your kind heart and gentle ways I no long fear or hate you" Raven told him.

"And that kind one is why I thank you" he replied; Raven smiled he was kinder and gentler then what he mother had told her about dragons.

"What happened to you that you fell from the gateway?" Raven asked

"I was attacked my a ice dragon which are born of Anya who mated with the living lights of the north and I lost the fight and was thrown from my home into your world" he replied sadly.

Raven sat down beside him now interested in what he had to tell her "if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" he tiled his head to one side before he let out a loud laugh.

"I am only 30 years old in my years but within your years I would only be about the same age is you are give you take" he replied "why do you think I am a elder older then the vary mountains-that-roar?".

Raven laughed he was funny for a dragon "no I thought you were a young dragon" Raven told him

"Well now is there anything else you wish to know about?" he asked her

"yes I would like to know your name" Raven replied

"Very well my name is Syor I was named after the vary dragon who brought the wonderful colors into the world but sadly she was killed off by those who hated her for being more greater then them when she was lesser" Syor told Raven.

Syor looked up at the night sky to see the sun coming up over the city "awe are time to gather grows short kind one and yet I still have not learnt of your name"

"That's right" Raven said after all their time talking she learnt his name but never told him her name".

"My name is Raven" she told Syor who nodded

"Raven you would die to know that we dragon worship you" he told her

"what why?" Raven asked surprised

"because you are everything a dragon wishes to be brave, kind, fearless and not a lesser nor a greater" Syor replied.

"Well I do want to be greater then the great I just want to be myself a even to all" Raven told him

"awe what wise words Raven a dragon once said that vary thing before he died" Syor replied "but are time dose grow short together I fear for once the sun brakes the skies overhead I do believe that your kin come out to do as they do" Syor told Raven as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry I well cast upon you a spell that fill hide you from human eyes and make you as one of us" Raven replied

"oh you plan on turning him to a human" Syor said in a excited voice

"yes" Raven replied

"okay then" Syor said as he shifted his body to one side.

"Let me know when you are ready" Raven told him as he tried to brace himself for the spell.

Syor tapped his claw over his heart before he spoke "okay Raven I am ready" he told her as Raven held her hands out to him.

"Okay…Azarath Mentrion Zinthose" she chanted as her black aura consumed Syor's body and for a second Raven feared that she had killed him for he did not speck..

but when her black aura finally faded from around his body he was no longer a massive dragon but a tall young man about Raven's height with short black hair and pale blue eyes with pale skin.

He wore no shoes upon his feet but his cloth were the color of his once strong scale black and silver.

He held up his hand in front of his face then looked behind him to see no tail nothing he had amazingly become human.

He looked at Raven who smiled he was on good-looking person.

"I feel odd with out wing, scale or fangs" he admitted

"you'll get use to the feeling but since the sun is coming up he should be getting back to my place" Raven replied.

"Do you think anyone will know if I really am a dragon and not a human?" Syor asked Raven

"I live with three other well I was four a one time but my one friend he left and become a leader for some other team so out of the three I don't think they notice if you or dragon or not" Raven replied.

Syor nodded as he attempted to walk on two feet while following Raven as the sun arose behind them.

Shadowolf XIII-"Okay one thing don't be mad a the sappiness of this story and don't tell me Raven's personality is all wrong became I have my own reason for her sudden kindness towards a certain dragon."


End file.
